Wenn die Einsamkeit kommt und die Liebe geht
by Dragonies
Summary: Spielt nach der vorletzten Episode der 4.Staffel. Was tut Jess, nachdem Rory ihm eindeutig Nein gesagt hatte. Leidet er ewig unter der Liebe zu ihr oder findet er eine neue? RR
1. Prolog

**Wenn die Einsamkeit kommt und die Liebe geht, ist es dann schon zu spät?**

**Disclaimer:** Besitzer von Jess Mariano ist eindeutige Amy Sherman-Palladino und natürlich WB und auch VOX. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und ganz allein das Mädchen ist mein Eigentum. Das Gedicht gehört Peter Cornelius.

**A/N:** Ich hab mich gefragt, was Jess wohl nach der Abfuhr von Rory macht und das ist eine meiner Ideen.

**Prolog:**

_Ich wandle einsam,  
Mein Weg ist lang;  
Zum Himmel schau ich  
Hinauf so bang._

_Kein Stern von oben  
Blickt niederwärts,  
Glanzlos der Himmel,  
Dunkel mein Herz._

_Mein Herz und der Himmel  
Hat gleiche Not,  
Sein Glanz ist erloschen,  
Mein Lieb ist tot._

Langsam verschwamm die Straße vor seinen Augen. Müde wischte er über seine nur noch halb geöffneten Augen und fühlte etwas Nasses an seiner Hand. Erst blickte er verwirrt auf seine Hand, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es Tränen waren. Tränen die er geweint hatte. Wegen ihr.

Er versuchte den Gedanken an sie und ihre letzten Worte mit einem Kopfschütteln wegzuwischen, doch hörte er immer wieder ihre Stimme.

Nein.

Nein!

NEIN!

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Noch ein paar Meilen und er würde während des Fahrens einnicken. Nach einem Motel Ausschau haltend, fuhr er etwas langsamer. Nach ein paar Minuten sah er ein Schild am Straßenrand das ein Motel ausschilderte.


	2. Weil du nicht da bist

**A/N:** Das Gedicht ist von Mascha Kaleko. Vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews! Es wird glaub ich nur eine einseitige Freude sein, denn es bleib nur bei Jess.

**Kapitel 1: Weil du nicht da bist**

_Weil du nicht da bist, sitze ich und schreibe  
All meine Einsamkeit auf dies Papier.  
Ein Fliederzweig schlägt an die Fensterscheibe.  
Die Maiennacht ruft laut. Doch nicht nach mir._

_Weil du nicht bist, ist der Bäume Blühen,  
Der Rosen Duft vergebliches Bemühen,  
Der Nachtigallen Liebesmelodie  
Nur in Musik gesetzte Ironie._

_Weil du nicht da bist, flücht ich mich ins Dunkel.  
Aus fremden Augen starrt die Stadt mich an  
Mit grellem Licht und lärmendem Gefunkel,  
Dem ich nicht folgen, nicht entgehen kann._

_Hier unterm Dach sitz ich beim Lampenschirm;  
Den Herbst im Herzen, Winter im Gemüt.  
November singt in mir sein graues Lied.  
»Weil du nicht da bist« flüstert es im Zimmer._

_»Weil du nicht da bist« rufen Wand und Schränke,  
Verstaubte Noten über dem Klavier.  
Und wenn ich endlich nicht mehr an dich denke,  
Die Dinge um mich reden nur von dir._

_Weil du nicht da bist, blättre ich in Briefen  
Und weck vergilbte Träume, die schon schliefen.  
Mein Lachen, Liebster, ist dir nachgereist.  
Weil du nicht da bist, ist mein Herz verwaist. _

Er atmete einmal tief durch, blickte noch einmal zurück zu seinem Auto und drehte dann den Schlüssel im Schloss des Motelzimmers um. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und er konnte in das dunkle Zimmer blicken. Außer einem Bett, einem Nachtschrank und einem Kleiderschrank stand nichts in dem kleinen Zimmer. Er drückte auf den Lichtschalter rechts von sich und mit einem kurzen Flackern ging die Deckenlampe an.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen, doch dann trat er entschlossen auf das Bett zu, legte seinen Seesack auf das Bett und setzte sich daneben. Er lies seinen Kopf sinken und rieb sich seine Augen. Dann lies er sich aufs Bett sinken, streckte sich ganz aus und blickte in das grelle Licht der Deckenlampe.

Nach ein paar Minuten setzte er sich wieder auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, so konnte und wollte er nicht einschlafen. Denn immer, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er sie vor ihm stehen. Mit diesem Blick voller Mitleid und Angst. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Mund aufmachte, und diese vier Buchstaben sagte, riss sein Herz ein Stück mehr. Doch er wollte nicht länger von ihr abhängig sein. Hatte er Luke nicht einmal gesagt, dass wenn sie sich einen Dreck um ihn schert, dann kann sie ihn mal!

Nach einem verächtlichen Schnauben stand er vom Bett auf, nahm sich sein Portmonee aus dem Seesack und verlies das Zimmer.

...tbc...


End file.
